


Captain James Cook of the HMS Endeavour

by Four_Nostril



Series: The Ape-creatures Series [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Bad Puns, Captain Cook, Cover Art, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Exhibitionism, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Makeup Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Voyeurism, apewoman, neophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/pseuds/Four_Nostril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is ONE serious and grim dream chapter and some self-depreciating for McCoy. But except for that it’s all silly. Standing-nude-in-the-corridor-when-the-Tellarite-ambassador-walks-by silly. And Kirk sitting on the couch eating peanuts watching Bones have sex.</p><p>And art by Karl Johnsson, the trio in wigs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey to Babel, I presume?

– *** –

"Dress uniforms … spit and polish … I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand this. Feel like my neck's in a sling."

"What's the matter with you, Bones?"

"Hmf. Been sleeping lousy. But even when I'm rested, I've never been a fan of formal receptions."

"Well, I'm ready if you are. We need to be on time to meet the shuttlecraft with the Vulcan ambassador and his wife."

– *** –

"Spock, how does that Vulcan salute go?" McCoy tried to do the hand salute and failed. "That hurts worse than the uniform."

"Nothing to it, look at me! Open, close, open, close."

"That is formally correct, Lily-Lee, but it would improve the dignity of the salute if you could refrain from doing it synchronised with your foot."

"Oh! Sorry, Spock." Lily-Lee slapped the long toes of her left foot over the right foot to keep it from moving. "I'll stay over here in the background, maybe? Don't want to make a bad first impression. Perhaps someday my people will take part in conferences like this."

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit if this matter is still debated fifty years from now."

"If you don't cheer up I'll start calling you Grumpy instead of Doc."

"Where do you pick up bad old jokes like that?"

"Reading. Here they come now."

– *** –

Later, at the reception, Spock took a look around the room and saw his father standing and talking to some members of the andorian delegation. He startled when he also saw Lily-Lee, standing behind Sarek's tall back, sniffing at his robe. Neither he nor the andorians had seen her yet. If Spock were to rush over, he would be noticed. He calculated the maximum velocity with which he could move to the other side of the room without attracting attention and chose the best angle. He had to be physical, nothing else would be as fast. Passing behind his fathers back, he grabbed Lily-Lee by the shoulder and moved her away.

"Hey, what ... ?"

"Have you had the opportunity to meet the Tellarites, Lily-Lee? I think you may have some things in common. This is assistant Naarg." _Much better. The Tellarites are also easily insulted, but not as likely to take offence at displays of animal behaviour._ "Naarg, this is Lily-Lee from Vovaror Poplolanonetot."

"That is SUCH a new! I must say that I really admire your snout, assistant Naarg. Is it a very effective organ, olfactory I mean, or do you use it for sound resonance? Sorry if I'm being too forward."

"Not at all, not at all. A pleasure to meet you. I don't believe I've seen your species before?"

"No, we're just newly discovered."

"What is the major export from your planet? Minerals?"

"Um. So far, I suppose we're mainly exporting chemical analysts."

Spock felt he could safely leave. If they got into an argument, Naarg would probably enjoy it. He looked back at them out of the corner of his eye and saw that Lily-Lee had already received permission to sample by licking the tellarite hoof. Deciding to deal with the next crisis, Spock walked to where his mother was standing, talking to doctor McCoy.

"Mrs. Sarek, I know about the rigorous training of the Vulcan youth but tell me: Did he ever run and play like the human children? Even in secret?"

"Well, he did have a pet selat he was very fond of."

"Selat?"

"Sort of a fat teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?"

Ambassador Sarek came over to lead his wife away and retire to their quarters. Lily-Lee, grinning and looking as if she had something funny to share was coming in the opposite direction. Spock noticed that she took a deep breath as she crossed paths with Sarek but that she was discreet about it. Only the flaring four nostrils betrayed her interest in his chemistry. McCoy was still cheered from hearing about Spock's childhood.

"A teddy bear …"

"Not precisely, doctor. On Vulcan the teddy bears are alive and they have six inch fangs."

"Six ... inch ... fangs... Excuse me, I think I want to be somewhere else." Lily-Lee had just come up next to them but when she heard those words she stopped and turned away with a pale face. Spock saw her walking towards the bar. _It would appear that descriptions of large predators upset her. Logical for a prey species._

_– *** –_


	2. Pretty In Pink

–***–

McCoy was in a much better mood now. A stiff drink or two plus one embarrassing fact from Spock's youth was all it took. He spotted Lily-Lee sitting on top of the back of a chair with her feet on the seat, holding a glass with both hands. She was smiling, blushing in pink swirls, and all the hair on her body was standing on end so that her dress lifted slightly from her back and shoulders. Her toes were tapping on the seat. _Well, would you look at that! Getting all excited, is she? Didn't take me long to learn how to see it. If only the human women I knew in my youth had been as clear with their signals._ He walked up from behind her with the drink in his hand and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hey there, pretty in pink. What's gotten into you?" She leaned back and rubbed against his chest with her chin up and let out a hoarse sigh. _Damn, signals don't get clearer than this. How am I supposed to keep it decent when she does that?_

"Leonard, thank the good weather you're here! Can we go somewhere? I'm so horny it hurts."

"Hurts?" McCoy's brain flashed him a disturbing image of hurt and guilt. _Stupid brain._ It cooled him off a bit, and he pushed her to sit up straight again. "Try to be more discreet, little lady. Fraternisation between crewmembers is discouraged."

"Meaning?"

"Don't let anybody see it."

"But there is so much new here, I can't help myself. Feels like I just migrated to a new territory. New languages, new smells, new SPECIES. It turns me ON. Can we go? Now?"

"Sure, sure, reception is almost over anyway." _Not true, but maybe it's just as well that I get her out of here, for her sake. Oh hell, who am I kidding! For my sake. God, I want to do her when she's like that. Let's just get out of here and find a place where I can lay her down and fuck her hard, hard..._ There was that image in his mind again. Hurt. Blood. Guilt.

He tried to make it look like they were not leaving together. There were people all over the ship and no privacy, so they had to go all the way to his quarters. He walked some distance ahead of her to the elevator, which was also full of delegates. They stood side by side, McCoy stone-faced. He had to make an effort to preserve the facial expression when he felt Lily-Lee's small fingers moving like a spider on the back of his thigh. Only one more person in the elevator left. When this irritating person got out and left them alone, Lily-Lee threw her arms around McCoy's hips, pressing his bulge between her breasts, pulling up his shirt so she could kiss the hair around his navel. _Jesus, that feels good. She wants it, she wants me, and it feels so good to be wanted._

"Lily-Lee, I hate to stop you, darlin', but..."

"Hmm, but what?"

"But that was our stop too." McCoy ordered the elevator to go back to deck nine again and this time they got out.

–***–

She only had one item of clothing on so the shift to total nudity was instantaneous. Getting McCoy out of the formal uniform with all its fastenings and regalia was much more complicated and Lily-Lee's inexperienced tugging and pulling didn't help. He had to ask her to keep her hands off so he could manage the unbuttoning. She sat down on his bed instead and watched him undress, one button at a time, blue silk jacket, black undershirt, belt. She leaned back on the pillows and started touching herself. He picked up the pace and got rid of the remaining garments faster.

"This time you have to fuck me, Leonard, you have to. I haven't been this horny in months, I need it hard."

"No, little lady, I've told you before, I don't want to injure you." _Why am I saying that? Shut up and fuck her, she's begging for it! Push it in to the hilt and feel what she's like on the inside, do it!_ It felt like his guts were arguing with his brain. His erection held the opinion that there was nowhere to go but in, deep in. _  
_

"Listen, Leonard, I admit you have a very impressive reproductive organ but don't you think you're overreacting? Giving it a try is not going to kill me. I may be ape-like, but I'm not a squirrel."

"No, it's out of the question." _No matter how much I want it. And I want it so much._ He got down on the bed next to her but she quickly got on top of him. _  
_

"I've given birth to eight children, Leonard. I know my limits." She shifted around and was sitting on the length of his shaft, sliding back and forth. "Here, we'll try just the tip if you want to start slow."

"No, I can't do that, it's dangerous, you ..." She took him in both hands and pulled him closer. His brain showed him a rapid succession of images, all equally horrific, all of them filled with damage that was his fault, his guilt, blood on his hands.

"Stop. You have to go now." McCoy got out of bed, pushed her out into the corridor and locked the door. He slumped down on the floor inside and buried his head in his hands. _Am I going mad?_

"Leonard! Hey! Is this what you mean by "discreet"? I'm not dressed! Hello, ambassador Gav, assistant Naarg, good evening. Is the reception over?"

–***–


	3. Dreaming of the Endeavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry, but this isn't humour anymore. I would not have written this horrible chapter if I didn't think that TOS fans know one thing: Comedy is best when it's mixed with drama or tragedy. This chapter contains racism, implied sexual abuse and a gruesome death from a botched abortion. You can skip it.

–***–

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, you open this door NOW or I'm going down to sickbay and start smashing things." When Lily-Lee got back in, McCoy had moved to sit at the table, still holding his head in his hands.

"If you didn't look so pitiful, I'd smack you!" She was putting her dress back on. "What is going on in that big fat head you have? This idea has got nothing to do with me or my vagina, I'm sure of it. It's something else."

"I'm sorry, Lily-Lee."

"Is this because of the way I look? Let me remind you that you're not the only one crossing a species border here and I could say a lot of things about your patchy hair and baby-toothed mouth."

"It's not that. I am sorry."

"No wonder you have such a big cranium, you need room for all the BULLSHIT." She was opening the door and walking out, but turned around to deliver an afterthought.

"If we were back home, I'd say you were overdue for a dream."

– *** –

 _Captain's log, July 10, 1769. It was my intention to let the Endeavour depart from Tahiti two days ago, but we are still anchored. Two of the crewmen, Clement Webb and Samuel Gibson, have jumped ship and are hiding somewhere on the island, refusing to embark. Yesterday I took ten islanders hostage to convince the rest of them to find and return my men. This morning..._ "Ah, there you are, doctor Monkhouse. Come in, have a seat. I'll just finish this log entry."

The doctor sat down in a beautiful polished chair. The ship was rocking slightly, you could hear creaking boards and seagulls. The lace on the captain's right shirtsleeve had a smear of blue ink on it. He finished writing and put the cap back on the inkwell. "Get your equipment ready, doctor. The islanders have found my men and are bringing them aboard in exchange for their relatives. I'm giving them twenty-four lashes each and you'll need to treat their wounds. I need them fit for duty. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I can't help but feel sympathy for them. Tahiti is a paradise on earth, I wouldn't mind staying myself."

"With the transit of Venus recorded, our mission is to continue to Terra Australis incognita. We have that Tupaia fellow to guide us and should leave as soon as possible."

"He's coming with us? That is good news."

"Excuse me, captain Cook." The door opened and a tall man in a small grey wig came in. Something was not quite right about him, was it the ears?

"Yes, mr Solander, what is it?"

"Are we leaving today, captain?"

"Yes. Yes we are, finally. Are you and Banks ready? Got all your plants pressed and all animals preserved? I must say I'm a bit disappointed that you and Green couldn't get your numbers on the transit of Venus to agree." The captain looked annoyed and angry.

"My apologies, captain. We did the best we could with the equipment available." Doctor Monkhouse looked up at Solander. Something was wrong. He was too tall and too dark, and the doctor was certain he shouldn't have pointy ears sticking out under the wig. _I'm dreaming, aren't I? This is not I, is it? Was there a doctor Monkhouse?_ He looked down at his hands. Those were his hands, yes, but wearing gaudy rings and with unfamiliar scars.

The dream changed shape. The white frills around his neck grew into white-capped waves. The screams of the seagulls morphed to screams from the men that had been lashed. He could not see his own face in his small shaving mirror, just an empty collar. _How am I going to be able to shave? I can't go around looking uncivilised._ Then the mirror showed him a gorilla's face and he dropped it on the floor. It broke. _Seven years of back luck... seven hundred years._

– *** –

"Doctor Monkhouse, hey! I need your help, doc." One of the sailors had come down to sickbay late at night, just as Monkhouse was ready to wrap up and go to sleep.

"What's the matter with you, sailor? If your gums are bleeding you can get lime juice from the cook."

"No, it's not that, it's ... well, can you keep a secret?"

"Hmf. Doesn't sound good."

"Well, I'll have to tell you anyway. See, when we left Tahiti, I brought someone along. I've had her hidden in our cabin."

"What! How did you manage that? There are ten men in each cabin."

"Yeah, but they kept quiet if we shared. She was like my girlfriend back there, so she came along of her own free will."

"Did she agree to be hidden in a closed cabin for months and "shared" of her own free will?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't speak her gibberish. Anyway, I think she's pregnant."

"Damn it, man! This ship is no place for a pregnant woman! What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you're a doctor, you could fix that, like?"

"I'm not "fixing" anything. You are coming with me to see the captain. No wait, it's already midnight."

Doctor Monkhouse waited until the following morning before he called on the captain. That was a mistake. As soon as he got the news, Captain Cook and the navigator Tupaia followed the doctor down to the cabin where the sailors had kept this girlfriend/prisoner. The door was bolted from the inside but the sailor opened when he heard the captain.

"I tried to fix it myself, doc, but it didn't work like it should."

"What do you mean, you did... oh good lord." On the bunk lay a dark-haired young woman in a pool of blood. She had lost so much blood that the mattress and sheets were soaked full and it had started to spill out on the floor. As the men came in, she tried to raise her hand but she was too weak. The doctor stepped up and took her hand, but at that moment her life ran out. He saw it in her eyes as they were looking at him for help, and suddenly were looking at nothing.

"Murderer!"

"Now wait a minute doc, it's not murder when she's not human."

The dream changed again, the blood filled the cabin and the ship and they sunk to the bottom of the sea. The doctor was now a long-legged crab, determined to crawl away from anything human. With every step he took he got his foot caught in something and tore a leg off. Finally he had no more legs and had to settle for being a barnacle. He was stuck on a rock, fishing for food. He caught something big! It was Tupaia's dead body.

–***–

**All names are from captain Cook's first voyage. Tahiti was called St George's Island by the english back then.**


	4. ART by Karl Johnsson, Aboard the Endeavour

[ ](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/Four-Nostril/media/endeavor_zpsb83d1ba6.jpg.html)


	5. Problem Solved

–***–

Still in his nightclothes, McCoy stumbled along the corridor to Kirk's room. He banged on the door as if he had forgotten about the buzzer function.

"Bones? What's the emergency?"

"You were captain Cook! We went to Tahiti, and I said I wouldn't do it, and the woman died, and they weren't human, and ..."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, dreaming. Please let me in and listen to me, I need to talk about this." McCoy sat down with his head in his hands. "The root of the problem finally got through to me. It has been bothering me with visions of Lily-Lee dead in a pool of her own blood and the horrible feeling that it was my fault. Specifically, that it was my fault for fucking her when she was too small for it. We had a big scene tonight and I threw her out because I felt I couldn't trust myself, I wanted to do her so bad, and now she's angry with me."

"Whoa, whoa, back up slightly here. Are you two in a relationship?"

"That's part of the problem! I wouldn't admit it, even to myself, that I was in a relationship with a creature like that. I told myself that it had only happened once (all right, twice) and that didn't count. Maybe it was acceptable as a strange alien fling, but she's not really human, and I couldn't bring her home or anything. What would people say? This night it struck me with full force. Not really a human. Primitive. No civilisation. Not like us. But good enough to have sex with." McCoy looked up at Kirk, who was listening with a concerned look on his face. "How many times in history has this happened, Jim? How many? Did it ever turn out to be a good thing for the "primitive not-really-humans" that agreed to go away on the ships? The Tahitians, the Aborigines, the Inuits? My god, the sins of my ancestors are coming back to haunt me." Kirk sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for McCoy to say everything he needed to get off his chest.

"What sort of person am I, Jim? Does this attraction mean that I am open-minded and not discriminating, or does it make me a slave owner?"

"That was a very, very long time ago, Bones. I like to think that mankind has improved a lot since then."

"Have we?"

"Yes, we have. Do you think anyone here on this ship would frown at an interspecies relationship? Do you think I would? Me?"

"Maybe not you. But in a way, yes, even you. You have only slept with beautiful, humanoid aliens from advanced cultures that we admire."

"Well..."

"No apes, monsters or blobs."

"Bones ..."

"Everybody will think I'm a pervert. Hell, I think it myself!"

"Okay, there will never be a good moment for this so I'll just say it now. I have also had some types of sex with Lily-Lee." As Kirk had expected, there was a long and very uncomfortable silence and McCoy just stared at him. "Bones, the real difference between then and now is that you don't have to be a human to have civil rights. It was MY decision to bring her."

"You have also ... I don't know if I should be jealous or relieved."

"Pick the one that doesn't make you punch me."

"No, I won't, this ... this actually makes me feel better. I should go and explain to her."

"Are you sure, Bones? Long explanations about the horrible old history of your home planet far away. Including discrimination, blood and death. Doesn't sound like her thing. Just apologise and give her a nice present."

"Hey, you're right! Something new, of course. But what?"

"I don't know."

Both men were thinking hard. "I've got a good idea. But you will have to help me, Jim."

–***–


	6. Got Something For You (short chapter)

–***–

"Lily-Lee?"

"Go away! I'm angry with you."

"Honey, I'm sorry about last night, but it's all sorted out now."

Lily-Lee opened the door a little bit and looked at a narrow slice of McCoy. Warm humid air drifted out through the door crack, bringing with it a scent of leaf compost and warm dirt. How had she managed that?

"You DO look a lot better. Your smile is back."

"Do you want to hear the whole story? It's complicated."

"I'd rather not. If you say it's sorted, then I'll take your word for it. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes I do, and I got something for you."

"A present? What is it?"

"Someone to watch us." McCoy opened the door fully and there, next to him, stood Kirk with the widest grin his mouth could make.

–***–

"Spock, my son..."

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you happy here on this ship?"

"I find my work with Starfleet very rewarding."

"I worry that you will be lonely on a ship with only humans."

"I am not lonely. Also, you are mistaken; there are not only humans here. I am working with a new chemical analyst from another species. You may have seen her at the reception, a small and hairy creature."

"Is she a crewmember? I didn't know that. Oh dear, now I worry about her too."

"You worry too much, mother."

"Well, please see what you can do for her. It can be difficult to be the only primitive being among those who consider themselves superior. I should know."

"Mother, please..."

"Well be nice, especially if she is."

"She did do me a favour once."

"There, see? She's trying to be friendly! What did she do?"

"She... gave me access to a memory filled with chemical details."

"Oh, because it's something she can do? What was it?"

"I believe the term is "snowballing"."

"How charming! I have such fond memories of snowballs myself."

–***–

Lily-Lee stood staring at the two men, with her jaw dropped and an expression of total surprise. Then she closed her mouth to a smile full of big teeth, and suddenly looked an inch taller from all her hair standing on end.

"I'll have a seat on the sofa. Look at this, I even brought a bag of peanuts with shells to keep busy with." Kirk walked over to Lily-Lee's couch and sat down with casual flair.

"You did this for me? Oh _Leonard_!"

"Well, he's no flock of small women, but it's something, right?"

–***–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what "snowballing" is, you can stay that way (and be like Amanda) or you can look it up. DON'T google for image!


	7. Peanuts

–***–

"So, I'll just sit her and watch with peripheral vision, is that it? Do you have somewhere I can throw peanut shells?"

"Here." Lily-Lee pulled out a large deep tray from under the bed. "I have a compost going, some of that would do wonders."

"What on earth do you have a compost for? No wait, I've got it! For the smell, right?"

"Right. Makes it smell more like home."

"Do I ignore you two altogether, or ... ?"

"No, just at first. If it starts to look interesting, it's okay to act interested. You can make comments." Lily-Lee locked the door and adjusted the thermostat.

"Please, Jim, for my sake, don't comment."

"I can't promise that, Bones. You asked me to come and watch as a present for your lady here, so I'm doing what I can to please her, not you." Kirk was having fun. He ate his first peanut and put his feet up on the table. Lily-Lee walked up to McCoy.

"Hey there, tall male. Sit down so I can kiss you." McCoy sat down on the edge of the bed and looked a bit embarrassed. She sat down in his lap with her legs spread to each side. "Not your turn-on, is it?"

"Hrm. Well, I haven't tried it like this before."

"I've learned - from SOMEONE (Lily-Lee leaned back and looked at Kirk) that I'm supposed to listen to what my partner wants. So, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am! It was my own idea, darn it." McCoy glanced over at Kirk, but he was just sitting there with the peanut bag in his lap, looking as if he was hardly paying attention. Lily-Lee put her arms around McCoy's shoulders and leaned in to touch his lips with hers.

They were kissing and kissing. Lily-Lee pulled off her dress, tossing it to the floor turned inside out. With a combined effort, McCoy was soon shirtless. She was holding herself so tight to his chest that he was able to stand up, with her still clinging on and kissing him, and still have his hands free to pull down his trousers.

 _Well, well, well. Would you look at that! If that's the equipment you're packing, Bones, I don't blame you for being anxious for her safety. He's got me beaten by an inch. Or even one and a half inches?_ Unable to resist a challenge, Kirk unbuttoned his own trousers to give his already considerable erection some room. _Much better, oh yes, nice to be out in the open. Let's see... no, just one inch. It makes me wish I could line mine up next to his and hold them together with both hands. But I said I'd watch, so that's what I'll do._

McCoy was giving all his attention to Lily-Lee's breasts. He was good. She felt sure that he had done this before from the way he stroked before pinching, and kissed and licked before lightly biting. He did something that was new to her; wetting the nipples with his saliva and then blowing on them to cool them off. It made her shiver with pleasure. McCoy smiled to himself. _I guess even this old dog can show you some new tricks, huh? Oh, I love her sounds. For every touch I make, she makes a sound._ Lily-Lee was breathing, panting, and gasping. McCoy was fingering her now, she was so very, very wet.

"Leonard, oh, I think you need to stop soon or this isn't foreplay any more. It's going to make me come."

"So?" He kept on going.

"Yeah, well, good and articulate argument, but I really want you inside me this time. Please." Since she asked so nicely, McCoy stopped. He got out some protection from the pocket of his discarded trousers and put it on. He laid down on his back to let her be on top. Kirk couldn't help but notice that this gave him eye contact with Lily-Lee. She was not ashamed to take full advantage of this and looked straight into his eyes as she positioned herself. Kirk put the peanuts away and took his feet down from the table.

 _Hello, girl, enjoying yourself? My oh my, those are some horny eyes. Will you keep looking at me when Bones fuck you? I hope you will. He's got his eyes closed, I could have known he was that type. But you'll look at me, right? I'll look at you, I promise. Oh, yes, use your little hands to help him aim, that must be the spot. I bet you can feel his pulse. You've got the tip right at the entrance now, do you dare try it? Yes, I knew you would, go slow now, careful, careful._ Lily-Lee was lowering herself down slowly, twisting her hips from side to side and holding her breath. Kirk was stroking himself, listening for any sounds of pain or discomfort. Nothing so far. McCoy spoke with a thick, almost strangled voice.

"Oh god, oh god, that's ... oh god..."

"Mmmff. It's GOOD, that's what it is. Very ... very ... good." She was still looking in Kirk's direction but her eyes weren't focused anymore. "I think that you are as far in as you can get now. Yeah, cause if I let you pull out..."

"Ngghhh!"

"And back in ..."

"Oh god ... ngghhh."

"It's the same length. About halfway, is it?" She was speaking coherently but with effort. Still no signs of pain, until suddenly:

"Ow, ow, ow, OW. Stop it, ow, stop now. Jesus, that hurts!"

"Sorry, so sorry! Leonard, are you all right?"

"BONES? What is it, what happened? I didn't expect YOU to get injured!"

"Okay, I'm not exactly injured, but give me a few minutes here. Ouch."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think ..."

"What did you do to him, Lily-Lee?"

–***–


	8. Handle Me With Care

–***–

"Seriously, Lily-Lee, what did you do?"

"I just clenched. I thought he would like it."

"Ow. A reasonable hypothesis, but damn, you got some strong muscles there. Please don't do that again."

"Of course not, never again. It's not going to happen by mistake, it was a deliberate full clench. I don't have to do that. Oh Leonard!"

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll be fine. I'm going to have to start over, though." McCoy threw away the bio-film protection. "Damn, I only brought one. Jim, have you got . . .?"

"Sure. Here, Bones."

"Not that I mind, Leonard, but do you think that is necessary? You ran all tests on me yourself."

"And since then you've had sex with … ?"

"Well, just the captain."

"That did not make me change my mind." McCoy reached for the packet Kirk had given him.

"I'm going to get back at you for that remark, Bones."

"Yeah, well, I'm a doctor and I know what I'm doing. I also often know what YOU'RE doing."

"Well, like I said, I don't mind. It's a new, so actually I prefer it. You can't get me pregnant either way."

"No?"

"No. A couple of days ago things were pretty slow down in the lab, so Spock and I had my chromosomes checked. Fascinating stuff! Compared to your twenty-three pairs, I have twenty-seven. My chromosomes 24-27 are pieces from your 16, 17, 20 and 21. There is no way yours can can line up properly with mine in the mitotic spindle, so we're not compatible. No hybrids."

"Nice to know. I think. I'm using protection anyway."

"First let me kiss it and make it better. That is, if you're ready for it."

"Yes, I think I am." McCoy put his head back down of the pillow. _I think I can relax now. Getting hurt myself is something I can handle, just as long as I'm not hurting someone else. Oh, here she goes... oh yes, that doesn't hurt a bit, no indeed._

Kirk was sitting down to watch again. Lily-Lee was being gentle, using only her lips and her tongue, and waited some minutes before she felt it was safe to start using both hands again. McCoy opened the packet.

Lily-Lee was back on top, riding McCoy like he was a merry-go-round pony. He even had the same facial expression. Kirk was watching and stroking himself slowly. A realisation came to him out of the blue.

"Lily-Lee, I think I just understood something. I'm an exhibitionist because … well because human sexuality is a complex thing, I don't know why. But you, you're doing it to assert your position, aren't you?"

"Right … because … I'm flock leader … and you … ahh … will have to wait and watch until I'm finished … ahh."

"Hey, this is my ship and I'm the captain. Remember that." Kirk said that as a joke, but Lily-Lee stopped moving and looked bewildered. McCoy opened his eyes and saw her confusion.

"You're right … this is not my flock … you're the leader here and can stop me at any time. Should I step down?"

"GOD DAMN IT, JIM! Don't try to pull rank on her at this moment, I will NOT stand another interruption. You stay on the couch and SHUT UP because I'm going to finish this!" McCoy turned Lily-Lee over and laid her down on the bed with her backside up. "You'd better hold on to the edge, little lady, because I'm fucking you until I'm done and I'm not stopping for anything." Without even waiting a single second, he started slamming. Hard. Very hard.

"Uh, Bones? Are you sure …?" Kirk was worried, but Lily-Lee managed to get half her face up from being buried in the pillow and gave Kirk a wink and a smile. _Oh. Well all right then, by all means go ahead Bones, you brutal bastard. Fuck her like you want to do it, because she sure wants it. Pardon me if I give myself a hand._ Kirk took off the rest of his own clothes since he was sweaty all over by now, and because he wanted to be unrestrained. He stroked his dick synchronised with McCoy's thrusts, a very determined rhythm. When Lily-Lee's moaning changed to:

"Ah … ah … I am … oh … I am … ah, ah AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" both of the men had the presence of mind to cover their ears for the loudest seconds. But only the loudest, neither wanted to miss the rest. When they came soon after it was not nearly as loud.

– *** –

Kirk had gone back to his own quarters to freshen up, but before he even got started he got a call.

"Kirk here."

"Lieutenant Joseph, sir. I'm on deck eleven, section A3. I've just found one of the Tellarites murdered. I think it's the ambassador himself, sir."

– *** –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. I added one whole night and some extra hours into the original plot there, between the reception and the discovery of Gav's body. I hope you forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment before you walk out the door.


End file.
